


Shelter From the Storm

by LadyAuthor711



Category: Haven (TV), Haven Syfy - Fandom
Genre: Duke Crocker - Freeform, Duke and Reader, F/M, Haven Insert, Haven Syfy, Reader Insert, Reader has a trouble, SMUTTY SMUT, Shelter from the Storm, Touch, Touch-Starved, Touchstarved Reader, bob dylan inspired, rainy nights, reverse empath, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: Reader is a troubled person who’s trouble is that she is a reverse empath to where people feel her feelings with such intensity with just the slightest touch, so she’s closed off and in consequence she’s incredibly touch starved. She lives in the apartment above the Grey Gull as Duke’s tenant.





	Shelter From the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration:
> 
> -Shelter from the Storm: Bob Dylan  
-I've been Lovng you Too Long: Cat power

The rain was coming down hard, and lightning crashed across the horizon when you heard a knock at the door. “Who is it?” You called, walking toward the front door.

“It’s Duke. Can you let me in please before I drown out here?” You laughed to yourself and rushed to the front door and quickly opened it to find Duke standing out in the rain completely drenched.

“Come in, quick!” you laughed, quickly moving out of his way so he could come inside and so he couldn’t brush past you as he came in. You closed the door behind him.

“Let me get you a towel so you aren’t dripping water everywhere.” You said as you walked past him and towards the bathroom.

“Thanks Y/N.” He called after you.

“So why didn’t you just go home to your boat?” You asked as you tossed him the towel and went back to get another one to wipe up the floor with.

“My jeep won’t start and I thought as landlord I could persuade my way into a warm space and possibly a towel.” He smiled and ran his fingers through his soaked hair and you felt your heart jump like it always does when he gives you that award winning smile.

“Well no, persuasion needed. You’re more than welcome to stay as long as you like and wait out the storm; as landlord I think you’re entitled to that and maybe some dinner as well. I made some garbage soup; I can pour you a bowl if you want.”

“Wait Garbage soup?”

“Its something my grandmother taught me it’s just whatever odds and ends I had in the fridge all in one pot.” You said walking towards the kitchen and Duke followed you, the plush towel wrapped around his soaking body. You grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and turned back to the stove and started pouring scoopfuls of soup into the bowl; when Duke came up beside you making you jump instantly. You quickly took a step to the side to gain just a bit more space between you and him, hoping that you weren’t too obvious.

But it didn’t go unnoticed by Duke; who left your side and went to sit on the other side of the counter. You slid over the bowl to him, making sure he wasn’t in touching distance. “Okay now you eat that and I’ll go see if I have anything big enough for you to change out of those wet clothes.” You said slipping out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom to find a shirt and hopefully some pants for him. As you rifled through your drawers, you heard a creak in the floor and turned to find Duke standing in front of you; his eyes intense.

“Duke? What are you-” but he cut you off immediately when he reached for your hand, you tried to retch back but he was too quick, his large warm hand engulfed yours and entwined his fingers with yours. You tried to pull your hand away but it was too late you watched as his eyes glazed over your emotions amplified running rampant through him. You watched in horror as he grasped his chest and fell to his knees.

“Duke!” You screamed, and was finally able to retch your and out of his; pulling the sleeves of your sweater over your hands and stepping back till your back hit the wall.

When Duke finally came back around you saw tears in his eyes as he looked up a you through thick lashes.

“Y/N.” He croaked out, and slowly got back up to his feet.

“What the hell did you do that for!” you screamed at him, feeling like lunging at him and kicking him while he’s down; but the idea of what just happened happening again kept you against the wall. Desperately wanting it to swallow you up and become a permanent barrier between you and the man before you.

“I had to know.” He said, looking ashamed of himself. “I’m sorry Y/N, but I had to know.”

“Know what?” You asked, puling yourself closer to yourself.

Duke got to his full height and took a hesitant step towards you, his eyes dark and full of intensity. “I had to know that you felt what I did. I had a feeling but I could never have imagined what I just felt. And you’ve been keeping this to yourself for so long because you were afraid, I’d find out, didn’t you?” He asked but you didn’t answer, he took another step towards you. “You can’t lie to me, Y/N. Not after what I just felt right there, it brought me to my knees but you’ve been shouldering it for so long.”

“Why do you care?” you asked in a shaky voice.

“Because it’s taken me this long to find out that I feel exactly like you do, I’m only sorry that its taken me this long to figure it out.” He took that last step and was standing in front of you. “Why did you never tell me before?” He said reaching out for your face but you turned feeling like you couldn’t handle another one of his touches again.

“When your emotions are literally on your sleeve for the world to know about by just a simple touch, it’s hard to knowing that you’ll never be reciprocated in kind. That I’ll never know anyone’s true feelings about me but I’m constantly open to the world to nit and pick at. I could have told you from day one wit just a brush of your hand and there were days when I thought about and God… did I think about it. But, I couldn’t take it if you recoiled from what you felt.” You said feeling yourself slump just slightly against the wall.

Duke reached for you and cupped your face, immediately feeling that rush of love, admiration and desire once again. “How could I ever recoil from this? This feeling, its unlike anything I’ve ever felt before.” He purred, and you watched as he drank in your emotions your love for him. You reached out hesitantly for him and placed your hands on his chest, feeling his heat through his semi-wet shirt.

“Take it off.” You breathed.

Duke didn’t waste a second and stripped off his shirt for you, watching you intently to see what you’ll do next.

You placed your hands back against his skin, feeling him under your fingers and you could hear Duke sigh as he felt your emotions flood him again, as your fingers traced everything, wanting to know every groove, divot, and scar in his lean torso. You traced your fingers up to his collarbones and then felt his arms wrap around you, his fingers stilling on your back for only a moment before they started to move across your back in soothing motions. You felt tears form at your eyes, at the contact, loving the feel of someone touching you, someone cradling you close to them and you doing the same to them. So long you had spent keeping yourself at a distance, fearing people and their judgement; but all the while still craving human contact, the need to be close to someone.

Duke looked down at your face and wiped away the tears from your face, not questioning them because he knew all too well why they were there. He knew so well that tears formed on his own face and you wiped them from his face in kind. His long fingers went to the hem of your sweater and pulled up taking both the sweater and the shirt underneath it.

“No more hiding from me Y/N.” He said in a soft voice as he discarded both the sweater and shirt leaving you bare to him. It was like he was linked to you, almost as if the longer he kept touching you the more it felt like his mind was melding with yours. He took you and held you close to his chest, feeling how warm to the touch he was despite being soaked only about twenty minutes ago. He gripped your chin and brought it up so he could kiss you, his mouth soft but commanding as he slipped his tongue in with yours, you moved your hands up so they wrapped around his neck, fingers playing with the dried curls at the end of his hair. He lowered himself and grabbed your ass and picked you up, carrying you to the nearby bed and placing you down softly, not breaking contact. Both of you drunk on each other.

He hovered over you; his lips moved from yours to your cheek; kissing both sides earning a light giggle from you as his stubble tickled your cheeks. His kisses went to your jaw and kissed under your chin, before trailing down to your throat, to your collarbones; then to your breasts. He licked around one of your nipples while his other hand was kneading the other, you arched your back into his touch as he sucked on your nipple, wanting him closer.

You reached down and began unbuckling his pants, needing more than just touches; needing him to be melded with you. You heard him growl, as he felt what your fingers were doing, and reached one of his hands down to help you. You helped him quickly get his pants off, laughing a bit as they got stuck around one of his ankles. He didn’t have that kind of trouble with yours though, with expert hands he grabbed the top of your sweatpants and pulled down slowly, letting the tips of his fingers trace down your legs as he pulled them off; you arched your hips slightly to help him out and then they were in a pile with the rest of your clothes. Duke looked down at you, licking his lips as he traced every place his eyes went with his long fingers.

“You’re so beautiful Y/N.” He breathed, his fingers flowing softly over your stomach and going lower. “So soft.” He breathed, kissing you and eating your gasps as you felt his fingers trace your folds with two of his fingers, before slowly slipping them inside of you working you slowly, his thumb tracing small circles on your clit making you arch into him and his deft fingers. “So wet.” He grinned, letting his tongue invade your senses as he brought you closer to the edge as his fingers increased their pace as they pumped you.

“Duke.” You whimpered, holding onto his hair, pulling the long strands of his hair as you felt yourself coming so close to your edge…only for Duke to pull away from you. “Duke, why did-” you were beginning to say before Duke cut you off by thrusting himself inside of you, immediately making you fall over that edge that he was building earlier. Duke groaned as he stilled inside of you, feeling you clench around him. “Sorry baby, I couldn’t wait any longer; I just needed to be inside you.” He said pushing your hair from your forehead as he watched as you came down from your first orgasm, only to start moving inside you.

You let out a sharp gasp, already feeling sensitive to the touch, you gripped onto Duke’s back your feet locking around his waist, feeling him go deeper inside of you; making both of you groan at the new sensation. Duke’s lips were on yours giving you sloppy open-mouthed kisses as he thrusted inside of you, picking the pace up to what feels like a dangerous speed; feeling that another wave was going to crash over you soon.

“Y/N.” Duke, breathed against your neck, kissing the skin there; then sucking harshly making you moan. “Cum for me baby. Be mine, Y/N.”

Suddenly, you felt the wave of your second orgasm crash over you, pulling harshly on Duke’s hair. Duke was soon to follow you and you felt his weight on top of you as he slumped down onto you.

He rested his face in your neck, placing a kiss on your neck and inhaling you. You kept your fingers in his hair, but instead of pulling harshly, you gently twirled the small strands; before Duke pulled his face away from your neck and kissed you again. You reached up and cupped his beautiful face, tracing his cheekbones and his soft lips with the pad of your thumb. Loving the feel of his touch on your skin.


End file.
